The problem posed by the cables in a compound bow are explained in the background of the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,222. In that patent, a cable retaining member is provided that holds the cables on the side of a cable guard rod contiguous the bow string. Numerous other cable retaining members are designed to hold the cables on the side of the guard opposite the string. Illustrative such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,038, 4,903,678, and 4,917,070, among many others. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,228, which also contains a rather complete description of the prior art and of the problem of the cable guard, discloses a cable separator which holds one of the two cables on the side contiguous the string, and the other, on the side opposite the string. None of the slides of which Applicant is aware, permits the retention of the cable, s selectively on one side of the guard or the other with respect to the bow string.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive cable guard slide that permits the retention of the cables on either side of the guard with respect to the string.
Another object is to provide such a slide that minimizes friction and noise in sliding along the cable guard.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.